


Musings of the Self-Serving

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: First Impressions, Friendship, Gen, weird friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Grey muses on his feelings and initial assumptions towards his new friend, Kai...





	Musings of the Self-Serving

_"I never wanted to be your friend."_

Grey had initially thought him to be a fox. A simple and playful yet cunning trickster. Not particularly dangerous, but certainly not harmless either. But, no--the more time he spent in his new friend's company the more he began to realize just how wrong he had been.

Kai was a far more deadly creature than a mere fox. 

He was the most dangerous creature of them all. A most unassuming predator--a true wolf hiding in plain sight. Kai was an apex-predator that knew how to play docile... at least for a time.

_"You don't talk much, huh? That's okay; I talk enough for two people."_

**Author's Note:**

> Cold inner thoughts and friendly dialogue they have a strange, tumultuous yet close friendship.
> 
> Grey & Kai belong to me aka (SugarLandBabyGirl)  
> Divergent Series © Veronica Roth  
> DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION


End file.
